


Happy Birthday

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Tessa has something sexy planned for Mariah’s Birthday…





	Happy Birthday

         Waking up to my arms wrapped around Mariah was something I loved and had gotten so accustomed to that I couldn't sleep any other way. I woke the redhead like I did most mornings; a few gentle kisses on her shoulder. Feeling her stir, I smiled. “Good morning, Birthday girl.”

          “Good morning.” Mariah’s voice was groggy with sleep. “What time is it?”

          “10:30. You stay here while I make breakfast and coffee.”

          “Okay…” Fighting a yawn, Mariah finally gave in. Rounding the couch, I leaned over to kiss my girlfriend once more. “Not that I don’t like being kissed awake, but you seem in a better mood than most mornings. What’s up?”

          “I’m just excited I get to spend the entire day with you for once. You’re off work and well…” I shrugged, ashamed of myself.

          “You’ll find one soon.” Sitting, Mariah stretched. “Like you said: you always land on your feet.”

          “Yeah. I just hate leaning on you for rent, bills, groceries, and everything else.” As the stove warmed up, I prepped the coffee maker. Starting the hash browns, I brought out the Italian sausage. “Do you want sausage mixed into the hash browns or separate?”

          “Mixed, please.”

          “Coming right up.” Hearing the coffee finish, Mariah walked sleepily into the kitchen. “Hey, hey. No. You’re supposed to get breakfast in bed. Shoo.”

          “I’ll go back to bed as soon as I get coffee. Promise.” Pouring us each a cup, the redhead made her way back to the sofa bed. “What do you want to do today?”

          “Whatever you want to do. It’s your Birthday.”

          “So, you’re totally okay with staying in our PJs, no showers, laying around, and watching Netflix?”

          “A Netflix and chill day? Totally.” I couldn’t help the grin I had. It only grew the second Mariah’s cheeks turned a dark crimson realizing my insinuation.

          “Uh, well…I mean….”

          “Uh-huh. Don’t play innocent with me. I heard you talking to Kyle.” _Not sure if I’ll be able to give you twenty-eight orgasms in one day but, damn it, I’ll try._

          “You know that was a joke, right?” Sipping her coffee, Mariah eyed me. “Truly…it was. It’s a stupid guy thing.”

          “Maybe. But that won’t stop me from trying.” Letting my voice dip into a seductive tone, I couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the older woman’s mind as she tried not to squirm.  

          It didn’t take long to finish breakfast. Portioning it out onto two plates, I brought them into the living room. “Here you go. Need a refill?” 

          “Please.” Taking the empty cup, I went to refill it. “This is amazing, Tessa. Thank you.”

          “I’m glad you like it.” Rejoining the redhead on the bed, I leaned against the pillows. “What would you like to watch first?”

          “We’ve got a few episodes left of _The Haunting of Hill House_.”

          “Sounds great.” Flipping to Netflix, I resumed the series. We ate breakfast and finished our pot of coffee within the first episode. After that, it was joyous cuddling. _I missed days like this. I know it’s my fault why we couldn’t have days like this but I’m so glad we’re back to this place now._

Shifting to get more comfortable, Mariah sighed contently. “I can hear the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking about?”

“How lucky I am to have you in my life. Even after everything I’ve done.”

Pausing the show, Mariah met my gaze. “We have had a rough few months, but we’ve figured out what’s most important. Moving forward, we both have to work on actively listening and communication. I know there are certain things from your past that you don’t feel you can share yet. I’ve accepted that fact and will wait to hear whatever it is when you’re ready. However, if I feel you’re slipping back into your old ways, I’m going to call you on it.”

“Like I said, I’m trying everyday to be the woman you deserve.” Tightening my hold on the shorter woman, I kissed her temple.

“You are the woman I deserve. You’re a good person with an amazing heart who’s done some…questionable…things. But, you’re not the things you do.”

Feeling my heart swell, I spoke through the lump that had formed in my throat. “I love you, Mariah.”

“I love you too.”

Dipping my head, I kissed the redhead softly. I had no intention of starting the countdown but Mariah had other plans. Straddling my lap, she deepened the kiss. Moving to my ear, she whispered. “Why don’t you switch that to music since we won’t be paying attention to the TV.”

“Whatever the Birthday girl wants…” Mariah’s wandering hands and mouth made it quite difficult to focus enough to change the TV over. A soft moan escaped me as teeth grazed my neck only to nip my ear. “You’re making this difficult….”

“That’s the fun of it.” A mischievous chuckle vibrated the woman’s throat.

My back arched, pressing my chest more into Mariah’s hand. “Yes, but you’re the one who should be getting all the attention…” Swiftly, I got Mariah on her back and straddled her hips. Keeping a vice grip on her wrists, I peered down at her.

“I really hate that you can do that so easily.” She pouted.

“No, you don’t.” Grinning, I captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kissing down her neck, I found the spot that drove the redhead crazy. Sucking lightly caused a deep moan to erupt from Mariah as her hips bucked needing friction.

“Tessa…” She whined, trying to get her hands free. “I know you like foreplay and cherishing me…but God woman.” Wrapping her legs around my waist, Mariah ground against me. “Just ravish me already! You’ve got twenty-eight orgasms to get through. Not all of them have to be a beautiful piece of art.”

Looking between us, I blinked away confusion. “How strong are your abs?! Jesus!”

“Spin classes and yoga. The yoga you brought on yourself.”

Running my tongue over my suddenly dry lips, I remembered our yoga classes. “Yeah…seeing you in tight pants makes all those horrible poses worth it.”

“And made us both oh so flexible.” A devilish grin tugged at Mariah’s lips.

“I was already flexible…” I grinned causing her to shiver.

“Oh, I remember…” Mariah whimpered when I traced the V of her shirt with my fingertips. Her eyes fluttered shut when I started kneading her right breast. Letting go of her other hand, I pushed up her top to place open-mouthed kisses along her toned stomach. Pulling away her sleep pants and underwear, I tossed them to the floor. Placing a gentle kiss on each thigh, the redhead groaned. “You said no teasing.”

“You said no teasing. I never agreed to it.”

“But, Teeaaaahh.” Mariah’s hips bucked when I flicked my tongue up her folds. Shuddering, a frustrated growl vibrated from the shorter woman. Lacing her fingers in my hair, Mariah tried desperately not to control my movements. “Tessa, please…”

“Fine.” Meeting the woman’s gaze, I grinned.

“Oh, God…”

“You wanted this….” In one fatal motion, I buried my face between creamy thighs.

“Shit!” Mariah’s voice cracked as she ground against my me.

Wrapping my arms around her thighs, I kept Mariah as still as possible. Dipping my tongue inside, caused a guttural moan and whimper. “More…”

“As you wish…” Grazing my teeth along a certain bundle of nerves caused the redhead to quiver. _She’s so close._ Slipping my tongue back inside, I moaned causing everything to vibrate.

“Fuck!” That was all it took for the floor to fall out from under Mariah. Back arching off the bed, she chanted my name mixed with other profanities. Coming down from her high, she collapsed on the bed. “Tessa…”

I didn’t stop until the waves of her first orgasm did. Wiping my mouth, I moved to lay beside the trembling woman. “How was that?”

“Marvelous.” A shaky smile played at her lips.

“Good. One down,” I racked my nails up Mariah’s stomach causing her to shudder again. “Twenty-seven to go.”

         

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot inspirited from LoveTeriah (twitter)


End file.
